Justice High
by SamuraiFlash344
Summary: A High School AU! Clark is the boy scout/ Captain of the football team. Diana is the best female wrestler in the school. Bruce is just the average book worm that doesn't want to hang around anybody. Hal is the trouble maker and Barry is the captain of the Track team. They may all seem happy but wait until you look into their personal lives. Barry/Diana (WonderFlash)
1. Introductions

**Its been awhile but I came back with a story that I hope you all will like. Its something ive been meaning to do for a long time by didnt know how to start it but I did! I still cant beileve i haven't seen more than 2 of these! **

**First chapter is always going to be rough around the edges so Hope fully later chapters will be WAAYY** better.

The first day of Justice high school.

•••

"Hello class. I am Mr. Jon'z, your Junior year Science teacher." A tall, middle aged black man spoke. He looked intimidating but some kids weren't scared or could just see through him. "I would like to play a get to know each other game, if you wouldn't mind. I would like to go down the rows, starting with?" He stopped, gesturing toward the first girl in the row.

The girl stood, she was tall, roughly 6'0. Her long raven hair flowed, even though there weren't any windows open. Most of the boys in the class awed and the girls grumbled.

"I am Diana Prince and I like to wrestle." The girls in the room quit their grumbling almost immediately and couple boys shrunk in their next boy stood up.

"I am Clark Kent and I am the captain of the football team." The boys seemed to try and size him up but his height didn't allow it. He was 6'2 and looked stronger than steel.

"Hmm." Mr. Jon'z hummed. The next boy was quietly reading a book and looked like he didn't want to be here right now, but he looked really familiar. Clark had to lightly elbow him to get his attention, they seemed to be friends.

He stood up, rather quickly, stating his name and likes. "I'm Bruce Wayne and I like to read." He sat back down immediately. The class was astounded that a celebrity was in their class and started pestering him with questions and he glared at them and they** ALL** backed down. They feared him._ Good_. Diana laughed and Clark shook his head.

The next few people passed and it was going steady. Until they came to the final 2, who were talking. The teacher stopped them.

"Excuse me? Are you finished?"

They stopped talking and the blonde seemed embarrassed but the other friend, a brunette, only smirked and challenged.

"I don't know. We weren't until you rudely interrupted us." The blonde smacked the back of his friends head, making his friend try to dodge but the blonde was too fast.

"Oww, shit Barry! That hurts!" He whined. The boy was going to respond but was beaten by his new teacher.

"Please, just state your name and likes."

The boy grumbled but stood and whispered to his Comrad an insult, while his friend tried so hard not to laugh.

"I am Hal Jordan and I like air crafts."

The class laughed and Hal refused to look embarrassed but he did notice Diana giggle a bit and he smiled and winked at her. Clark noticed. He didn't like it.

"I'm Barry Allen and I am the captain of the Track team." The class was surprised. He was slim and had the body of a track star but his height was 6'0. He was pretty tall for a Track star. Barry heard some "really"s and he smirked. Hal noticed it, grabbed Barry by the arm so they both stood up quickly.

"Quit showing off!" Hal shoved Barry.

"How am I showing off, ya Jerk!?" Barry shoved Hal back.

Pretty soon they were both on the ground wrestling each other trying to become the dominant male. Diana watched but not before muttering,"Men."

Bruce rolled his eyes at the boys, completely ignoring them.

Clark seemed to fly over the desk to break up the fight. The students were surprised at how he did that. He broke up the fight but they were still reaching over his arm trying to get each other. 5 minutes passed and they both stopped and looked down ashamed. They looked back up at each other and smiled a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, man!"

"Me too!" They hugged each other brotherly and patted each other on the back. When they broke apart they were met by the captain of the foot ball team himself.

"I hope you both won't fight each other anymore." He sounded like a total Boy Scout. Hal seemed to have lost it.

"Who gives you the right to say I cant fight with_** MY**_ best friend!?"

He too was sizing Clark up but he was not backing down. Barry was sure there was going to be a fight...but not today.

The bell finally rang and the whole class looked at Mr. Jon'z, who was currently reading a magazine with his feet propped up on his desk.

"See you tomorrow class."

No one questioned why he wasn't paying attention.


	2. Flirting? With me?

_No one questioned why he wasn't paying attention._

•••

"Who does that Jerk think he is? Some sort of SuperMan? More like Super...Jerk!"

Barry sighed. Hal was ranting again. Hal ranting meant that he is ticked(obviously) or tired. He doesn't seem so tired today.

"Chill out Hal. He was only trying to make us quit our goofing."

"Well if we want to GOOF around he cant tell us we cant. I mean if he said you cant run track, would you listen to him?"

"..."

"Exactly." He sounded proud of winning an argument.

'Dick' Barry thought.

"So what class you got?"

"Gym." Barry responded

"Cool, we got 2 classes in a row. Then the bell rang signaling 2nd period was starting "Wanna ditch?"

Barry only rolled his eyes and walked to the gym. Hal trailing along, unwillingly.

The gym was as big as an outdoor basketball court. The bleachers looked as worn out as ever. It seemed to had rust cover the corners as it was spreading. The basket court had chains that were dangling. Justice High is currently at low income.

Everyone was sitting on the bleachers, changed in their P.E clothes, listening intently to the teacher, Ms. Ruth.

Ms. Ruth is an evil woman, Hal's words, with short cut brunette hair and brown eyes. She wore a red track suit with a pair of black sneakers. In Hal's eyes, she's a witch.

Ms. Ruth groaned as she spotted the 2, she called them" Beavis and Buthead", and so did Hal.

"Allen! Jordan!" Her deep voice echoed through the gym walls.

"Miss us?" Hal teased. Oh man how he loved getting into teachers heads. Her mouth opened for more further banter but she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She reopened her eyes.

"Both of you CHANGE! NOW!"

And they took off, Barry obviously being the fastest. He also changes fast too because next thing you know he sitting on the bleachers too. When Hal came 5 minutes later his eyes went searching for his best friend but his eyes landed on Diana Prince, he thought about talking to her but she was currently talking to Clark, The Boy Scout. 'Soon' when he spotted his companion, he immediately sat next to him.

There were dodge balls lined up in the middle of the court. Hal had a bad feeling about this. She called roll and told everyone to get into teams of 12s. The Teams were:

Team 1-

Jeremy, Clark, Jenny, Gilbert, Manny, Jack, Diana, Malcolm, Jimmy, Aya, Albert and Victor.

Team 1-

Malik, Michael, Isabelle, Hal, Robbie, Claire, John, Jake, Elijia, Hank and Barry .

The teams assembled and most were happy with the teams choices.

Then Ruth wanted to change things up. She wanted to change Diana's and Barry's position. While Hal did a victory dance, Clark didn't like the idea of his girlf..er...friend going with that jerk Hal, so he grabbed her arm as she was switching. She turned toward him in surprise. She watched his eyes wander over to Hal, who was spraying mouth spray in his own and Taunting Barry. She gave him a look of irritation, basically saying "never going to happen". He still was weary about it but he let go her arm, sending Hal a glare along the way. As Barry and Diana passed each other in the middle of the court, they inspected the other, glad they didn't have to look down or up because they were the same height.

Barry found her extremely beautiful and whenever he finds anyone beautiful, he blushes but she you somebody as beautiful as her, he will blush and get a nose bleed.

Diana thought he was cute, he seemed shy but that didn't matter. Even though he hung out with a guy like Hal, he seemed like a nice guy and he was. She liked that, so she winked at him. Barry held it.

When she passed him fully his nose exploded like a volcano. He ignored everyone's looks and Clark eyed him suspiciously.

. Counted down from 3 to get the game started.

"3, 2, 1. GO!"

Then everyone took off. Barry stayed in the back while Clark did the same. Diana charged for it and Hal was following her, like a dog. Barry wanted to laugh.

The kids thought like everybody else. Take out the hard ones and they'll be done. So naturally, they went for the captain of the Football Team, Track Team, number 1 wrestler in the school and they assumed that Hal had special talents too because his Best Friend was the captain of the Track Team so they went for him too. To avoid getting hit, he hid behind others and every time he did that the player got hit.

Every chance Barry got to get a ball he through it at Hal. Hal wasn't enjoying it. Diana was a complete warrior, she was taking kids out 1 by 1 and still going. Clark would throw 1 ball and would send a kid back by 7ft, needed to watch his strength.

Diana seen a perfect opening to attack Barry, when she threw the ball Barry barely seen it but when it was inches away from him, he did the matrix, surprising and impressing her, that doesn't happen often.

Soon enough it was only 3 on 2:

Jenny, Diana and Hal vs Clark and Barry. They all knew Jenny was next but Diana didn't, she knew she can hold her own. She believed in her sister but unfortunately, she was next Clark's wrath. Fortunately though, she was hit in the leg so it wasn't much pain.

It was down to the final 2 and Diana kept aiming for Barry because she knows Clark's moves and is pretty sure she can beat him. She didn't know Barry though, so it was kinda tough. Barry and Clark were aiming for Hal for different reasons. Clark was because he was jealous, he would never admit it though and Barry was because he's his best bro and best bros love to fuck with each other. Clark threw the ball at Hal but he caught it, angering the QB but he remained his calm and walked to the bench.

2 to 1 now and Hal was taunting him.

"It's over now assface! When we win Im going t-"

Pow.

Hal was sent flying with a ball to the face which is illegal and could be disqualified. Who did it? None other than his best friend: Barry Allen.

Ms. Ruth was laughing hard. She just witnessed one of her worst students K.O another one of her worst student, so she allowed it.

Hal grumbled and went to bleachers, promising his revenge to his best friend.

1v1 now and It was tense. Barry was fast and Diana was flexible. Balls were being thrown back and forth and it wasn't stopping. Until they both had a ball in hand and were standing right in front of each other, arms in position to throw. Neither were flinching, this was the moment someone was going down. Barry was sure he was going to win, then Diana winked and sent a kiss noise toward him. He was caught of guard. There was now blood running through his nose and his face was as red as lava, that's when she threw the ball at his stomach, not hard, just a tap.

The bell rang as the game ended and everybody was walking out to get to their class. Barry, still in shock, was still looking toward Diana's way still with blood flowing through his nose. Hal ran to him with a huge smile on his face.

"What The Fuck happened to you?"

He had no Idea.

•••

It was lunch time when they seen Diana and Clark again, no sign of Mr. Scary. They were waving toward them, signaling if they wanted to come sit down. Hal thought about it but as soon as he seen Diana he accepted.

They walked toward them but not before Hal stopped Barry when they were looking at her.

"Dibs"

As if he would get lucky.

He opened his mouth to speak to her but his view was blocked was blocked by Clark and he shook his head.

And then they started arguing.

Barry tuned them out the best he could. He knew this feud would go on for awhile.

He spotted Diana walking toward his and he felt his nose shake, again.

"You played a good game." She told him, honesty in her eyes.

"Thanks but you were bound to win." He turned to the side so she wouldn't look at him face to face. He was really shy, it was really cute.

"Listen Clark, Bruce and I meet at one of our houses every week and this week is my house. Would you like to come? Were trying to make more friends and all the other kids here are...-"

"Stupid?" He tried to answer for her.

She laughed a bit. "Exactly. You can invite your friend if you like."

"We'll be there." He knew Hal would enjoy that.

"Great! Here's the address." She handed it to him. "See you there." She winked at him before walking away, dragging Clark away from Hal.

Barry didn't know if she was flirting with him or toying with him.

Oh well. Looks like he'll find out this week.


	3. Hero?

**Ive been watching JL War soooooo much! I seen it when it came out but it turned into my fav movie. And the scenes where they showed Wonder Woman's and Flash's face together, ON THE SAME SCREEN, man. This is why I now love _WonderFlash. _**

**P.S( If you haven't seen Justice League War)-There is this hilarious scene where Batman and Green Lantern are in the sewers... **

**David-Thanks! Im trying to make it how high school is nowadays...you fight your best friend everyday for idiotic resons. Nothin like good ole Friendship.**

* * *

><p>Just like that the day was over and they were headed to Diana's place. Hal and Barry walked from school to get to the bus, so they can grab a few things from home. On the way to the bus Hal was thinking about Carol Ferris the girl in his Wood shop class. Hal might flirt with a lot of girls but Barry knows that Hal might be in love with Carol Ferris. Scratch that, IS in love with Carol Ferris. He would tease but he had a lot on his mind also. He never even met Diana until today at Gym, technically they didn't even meet, they were going head to head and she sent a kiss face and noise toward him and that caught him off guard.<p>

When the duo got on the bus they put their money in the meter and immediately went to go to the back of the bus but 2 familiar faces were in the spot. Diana and Clark seen them coming and smiled, looks like their all going to be with each other for awhile. So they took the seats next to them and started chatting. They found out that Diana has moved from another part of town to Themiscyara and Clark lives in metropolis with his cousin Kara, ma and pa, right next to Central-Coast city where Barry and Hal live. Clark told them that he was adopted and they pretty much live on a farm and Hal took up the opportunity to call him farm boy. Diana lives with her mother, father ran out on her as a baby, and her little sister, Donna, whose father also ran away. Well it seems like every one had a tough background because Hal also never knew his father and his mother died in a plane crash and Barry's mother was killed when he was young and his father was blamed, so he got the death penalty, they both currently live in Cental-Coast orphanage with their 'little brother', Wally, whose parents were both abusive, so his Aunt rescued him. Unfortunately, she died in a car crash a month later.

When Hal and Barry's stop came they told them they would meet them at Diana's house but they decided to wait for them. So they all got out and started walking to the orphanage. When they got there they all noticed the yard was a mess with toys and kids lying, playing around everywhere. When they walked inside the building there was no adult in sight, nice place. They went upstairs, not without noticing writing on the walls and paint everywhere. Clark and Diana suspected these kids were untrained and uncaring, probably because their not cared for themselves. They walked up to their door, at the end of the hallway, Barry opened the door to see a 13 or 14 year old red head boy. He had bags of hot chips and sodas surrounding him with a controller in his hand. His eyes were fixated on the screen that made his chip colored face state in complete concentration as he played Injustice: Gods among us. When he heard the door open, he completely abandoned the game, not caring about it any longer.

"Hal! Barry! Thank god your here. CanyouhelpmebeatSinestrobecausehesreallyhard?!" Wally was hyper and it was clear. Clark and Diana could barely understand him, while Hal and Barry seemed to understand everything he's saying.

The 3 fist pumped and once the name Sinestro registered in Hals mind he snatched the controller from the ground and pressed play. He immediately pressed pause when he did.

"Flash?! You chose FLASH?!"

Wally rolled his eyes as if they had this argument daily.

"Yeah, I'm not choosing Green Lantern. Flash is way cooler." They could practically see steam blow out of Hal's ears as he spoke and an argument was about to take place.

Diana walked in the door standing before Wally.

"You got it wrong. Wonder Woman IS the greatest!" Hal, Wally and Barry looked at her astounded. A girl that likes comics, that's amazing. Clark came in the room, probably to end the silly disagreement.

"Superman is the most power being in the universe."

Wally, Hal, Clark and Diana argued for quite some time, completely forgetting about going to Diana's house. They all had solid facts about their favorite hero and the others always had their downfalls.

Suddenly, Diana pointed toward Barry, who was lost in his thoughts.

"Barry? Who is your favorite hero?"

He looked up to see Clark and Diana staring at him, waiting for an answer, Hal groaned and accused him of being a "Flashy Boy, like strawberry over here." He pointed toward Wally who was blushing angrily.

They looked at Barry, hoping Hal's answer wasn't true and his only reply was;

"I do run track."

The arguing only gotten more intense.

By the time the arguing quit everyone was tired and still no adult in sight. Clark and Diana started heading out and Hal and Barry walked them out. Clark lived in the south while Diana lived east, so they said their goodbyes and he went home. Diana started walking home but Hal asked her if he could walk her home, she was hesitant but Hal apologized and ran across the street because he spotted Carol walking. She looked at Barry and asked if they have a "thing" which he answered, definitely.

Barry took Hal's place and started walking her home.

"I can take care of myself you know. I am the best wrestler in the school."

Barry knew but he felt kind of attracted to her. It wasn't his fault, she was the one winking and making kissy noises at him. Not that he was complaining.

"I know but I wouldn't feel right if I just let you walk off, alone."

She understood, but was surprised at his action. Nobody had ever walked her home before especially that much distance. Themiscyara was a good 9 miles from Central-Coast, so it was sweet of him to do so. Clark had rode the bus home with her so it was different and Bruce dropped her off in his limo sometimes.

"Your little brother is adorable." She told him after 4 miles of casual talk. He knew it to, he loved the kid.

"Yeah he is, I like I'm more of a father figure than older brother to him. I'm only 16 and that scares me."

"Huh," she giggle," Daddy Barry? That's even more adorable." Barry blushed a bright red, he was lucky his nose didn't bleed when Diana was at the orphanage.

When they reached her house it was 10pm and everybody in the neighbor hood was asleep. They reached her door step and Diana thanked him for walking with her and for a reward, she kissed his cheek. She blushed and immediately went inside and closed the door.

He stood there, unmoving, placing his hand over his cheek, hiding his own blush. Who knew a girl you just met at gym today could be all you wanted. He walked to the middle of the street and started to scream(manly way) and dance in victory. He started running to the orphanage, being a track captain had its benefits so he made it home 10 minutes later but the way there lasted 45. When he walked in his room, Hal and Wally were there, Wally sitting on his bed, still playing Injustice, Hal was on the computer and when he seen Barry he looked at him sternly.

"Did you get lucky?"

He heard Wally's game pause and his attention was now on him also.

"Er-No! Why would you say that?"

"You have a pair of lips on your cheek."

Upon hearing this Barry ran to a mirror, seeing tan colored lips on his cheek, must be lip balm.

Hal stood next to him and started poking his cheek repeatedly. Barry ignored it for awhile but eventually it got annoying.

"What are you doing?" He stared at his cheek intently before quitting.

"You have Diana lips on your face. Do you know how many guys either envy you or hate you right now." He spoke with anger which explains why he's gritting his teeth. Well we know what group he's in.

Hal's anger turned into frustration when he heard Wally's phone vibrate every 30 seconds. He told him that he was in a group chat with Roy and Dick and he should stick a phone in his a-.

Then Barry interrupted him, asking if Dick was Bruce Wayne's brother and he replied yes. He asked him why but Hal told him Bruce was in their first junior period class. Wally faked confusion when he asked Hal, "Your a junior? God I thought you would have been a 7th grader by how many suspensions you have gotten." Wally snickered at Hal's more angered expression, Barry did too and Hal just gave up and grumbled a shower.

Barry thought about Diana all night, thinking about that kiss. He only met her this morning and they were already, close to more than friends.

"Let's see how tomorrow plays out."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! It would make my day worth it!<strong>


End file.
